


The Devil has wings

by Andydeea31



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Acceptance, Angel Wings, Identity Reveal, Reveal, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-02-13 16:50:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12988311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andydeea31/pseuds/Andydeea31
Summary: After a case where Lucifer loses his temper and his wings come out, Chloe gets an e-mail from the owner of the establishment with a video.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first story, I hope you'll like it.

I am sitting in front of my computer, staring at the black screen. It was completely impossible, yet it felt so real, and right. How could I have been so stupid?  
Everything makes sense now, and the only thing I can do is blame myself for thinking he's crazy. This morning, when the owner of the place where Lucifer and I arrested a guy sent me the video and told me to try to explain what happened, I didn't think that something like this would be possible, but now, it just feels the right way, everything is in its own place.

The video was from a camera placed pointing right to Lucifer's back. He just started being himself and got to the killer before me, and he raised him by his throat. Anyone could say that he was angry, even though the video didn't have sound at all. And then, all of the sudden, a pair of gorgeous enormous white wings appeared on his back. At first, I was shocked, and I had to rewatch it a few times. Now, I'm just thinking about what to do with this new knowledge. I'm not scared, I know Lucifer and I know that neither he nor Maze would try to hurt me, or more important, try to hurt my daughter. So, the only thing I can think of is keep acting like nothing happened, since nothing technically happened. My phone buzzes and I take it from the desk, it's a message from Maze, asking me if I wanted to join her and Linda at a bar. I consider it for a few minutes before taking my car keys and heading to the door.

..............................

"Hello, Decker" says Maze as I sit next to her. Before, when I was at home and away from her, I thought that everything would be normal, and that I didn't have anything to fear, but when Maze pays my back my whole body tenses, as a natural response for an imminent danger that I knew that would never come.  
"You ok, Decker?"

"Yeah, fine" I answer shackily, asking myself how I could think that nothing had changed. 

"... Sure, c'mon Decker, tell Mazie what's bothering you"

I consider telling her what happened, and I was sure that Linda wouldn't think I'm crazy, since I'm sure she already knows from that one time Lucifer thought that he scared her off for good, and Maze was mad at him for that. I can remember the hidden pain in their eyes when Linda wouldn't talk to them because she was scared. My answer is just: "wings".

"What do you mean?" Asks Linda

"Oh, you know, Lucifer's wings"

Both Linda and Maze look at each other and then they look at me, Linda with worry and Maze with dear fear of rejection. "Don't worry, I'm fine"

"How did it... I mean, he showed you?" Asks Maze.

"Not exactlly, there was a surveillance camera, and it recorded him."

And, like that we spent the whole night talkitalking about Angels, Demons and everything else in the package.

..............

It's been three days since I saw that video, and I haven't yet told Lucifer about it, should I tell him? The answer is yes. 

"Hello, detective"

"Lucifer! We need to talk"

"That's never good, unless you want to have sex with me" Will he ever be serious about anything?

"I saw your wings".


	2. Chapter 2

The room falls in an uncomfortable silence, and all I can think about is that I screwed it up by telling him that I saw his wings. I see fear in Lucifer's eyes, fear of rejection.

"Wh... What are you talking about, Detective?"

"It... it's a long story, but I'm fine with it, really. So you have nothing to worry about."

And I really am, fine with it, but I can't help to feel that I'm lying. Because I'm not afraid of him, but this has changed my entire world, and even though Maze answered many of my questions, every question she answered just brought more questions to my mind.

"So... You now know that I'm the devil, and you're fine with it? Do you realize what that implies? Lord of Hell? Torturer? Evil incarnate?"

Is he Evil? I don't think he's evil, but I've known him for a really short period of time even in human terms, so he may have been evil once. Would it matter if he was? And, if he was, could he be evil again? Maybe he was bad before coming to earth, though if he was, he wouldn't complain about how people got him all wrong.

"Are you Evil?" I ask in an attempt to make myself feel better, but the answer I get doesn't solve any of my doubts.

"Do you think I'm Evil, Detective?"

Do I? He clearly isn't a saint, but he does good things, he helps people, and anything he has done has ever made me think that he was evil. His methods aren't always the best, but his intentions usually are.

"No. but I've just known you for two years, I don't know anything you've done before that."

"Does it matter?"

Short answer: yes. Long answer: He hasn't done any harm to me or, more important, Trixie, so why would it matter what he did before, he's good now, isn't he?

"Maybe, I don't know"

"Do you think that I could harm you?"

I did, at the beginning, but I know him,and I know he's a nice man, or, well, fallen Angel.

"No, as you said many times, you punish evil, not create it."

Even after I say that, I can still see fear in partner's eyes. Does he really think I'd abandon him?

"I will admit that I was a little birmt scared when I saw them, but I think that I know you, and if there's one thing I know for sure is that you're the best partner I've ever had. So now, let's go punish some real evildoers."


End file.
